eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Un Blodymary
|year=2006 |semiplace= |semipoints= |position=21st |points=18 |previous=Brujería |next=I Love You Mi Vida }} Un Blodymary was the Spanish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2006 in Athens performed by Las Ketchup. As Spain was a member of the Big Four, it was pre-qualified for the final. In the final, it was performed sixth on the night following Norway and preceding Malta. At the close of voting, it finished in 21st place with 18 points. Lyrics |-| Spanish= Un Blodymary, por favor Juro por Dior que no quise pero está pegao Todo fue limpio y certero Yo era la otra, la tonta, será pringao Chulito de medio pelo Maravillosa me puse, lo he dejado tirao Chico Martini perverso Mucha palabra de lava tiene el desgraciao Pero éste a mí no me engaña Puedo ser de barrio bajo underground Pero mi corazón se te ha declarao Duty free, duty free, duty free Un Blodymary, por favor Paso bailando las horas Él, desesperao en la barra, toma que toma Echa miradas que matan, lo tengo picao Por dentro muere y yo loca Puedo ser de barrio bajo underground Pero mi corazón se te ha declarao Duty free, duty free, duty free Un Blodymary, por favor Hubiera o hubiese habido un buen vacilón Pintaba pluscuamperfecto Pero tu tiempo mira, se terminó La noche empieza de nuevo La luna cambió de rumbo y me vi dando tumbos Buscando el ambiente frenéticamente Y mira, que punto que tiene el asunto? De nuevo tú y yo, frente a frente Puedo ser de barrio bajo underground Pero mi corazón se te ha declarao Duty free, duty free, duty free Un Blodymary, por favor Hubiera o hubiese habido un buen vacilón Pintaba pluscuamperfecto Pero tu tiempo mira, se terminó La noche empieza de nuevo Hubiera o hubiese habido un buen vacilón Pintaba pluscuamperfecto Pero tu tiempo mira, se terminó La noche empieza de nuevo Un Blodymary, por favor |-| Translation= One Bloody Mary, please I swear to Dior that I didn’t want to, but he’s stuck on me Everything was clean and certain I was the other woman, the fool, he’s a bastard A mediocre show-off I made myself marvellous, I dumped him Wicked Martini boy The unfortunate boy has a lot of fiery words But this one’s not going to deceive me I may be from an underground slum But my heart has declared to you Duty free, duty free, duty free One Bloody Mary, please I spend the hours dancing And he, desperate in the bar, drinking and drinking His look at me is a killer, I have him worked up He’s dying inside himself and I’m crazy I may be from an underground slum But my heart has declared to you Duty free, duty free, duty free One Bloody Mary, please There could have been a good tease It looked pluperfect But see, your time is over The night starts again The moon changed direction, and I saw myself staggering Frantically looking for ambiance And see, what’s the point of this? Again you and me, face to face I may be from an underground slum But my heart has declared to you Duty free, duty free, duty free One Bloody Mary, please There could have been a good tease It looked pluperfect But see, your time is over The night starts again There could have been a good tease It looked pluperfect But see, your time is over The night starts again One Bloody Mary, please Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2006 Category:Spain Category:21st Century Eurovision